


Badgering (BOS)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The badger thing shouldn't be so surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badgering (BOS)

**Author's Note:**

> Brad's aan american badger (if it hasn't been made obvious enough). Torey is a tinian monarch.

Some hybrids are surprising. Some are strange, but understandable. Others are just plain predictable.

Brad’s one of latter ones; he’s a badger. Mean, tough, short, and a bad attitude. It made sense to everyone.

Brad’s pretty infamous for being an agitator. He antagonizes and he does it well. He makes comments and flicks his ears. He smiles and flashes his sharp teeth. He growls at face-offs. He drops the gloves and goes to town.

Torey’s something else. He’s a songbird. That doesn’t help with all the badgering Brad does. He’s small, light, and loud.

“Hey Birdy,” Brad teased.

Torey ruffled his feathers.

“Shut up, Bradley.”

“Hey Birdy-birdy.”

“Ohmygod, Marchy. Shut up!”

Brad laughed. Torey smacked him with his wing.

“Aw, c’mon, Baby Bird.”

“Nope.”

Brad huffed. He threw himself at Torey. He draped his body over him, careful with the wings. He attempted to purr and failed.

Torey giggled and whistled. He flapped his wings. Brad breathed on his neck and laughed.

“Mmm. Get off of me loser. This isn’t cute.”

“Yes it is.”

“Nope. Get off.”

Brad growled, but it wasn’t hostile. He rubbed his throat against the back of Torey’s head. Scent-marking.

“Ew. You’re gross.”

Torey chirped. He liked the attention. Brad ran his fingers through his feathers. Torey kept chirping and giggled.

“You’re such a pretty bird.”

Torey crooned and preened.

“You’re so tiny.”

“Bro.”

Brad laughed. He got off of Torey and smacked him between the shoulder blades. Torey squawked and faked a punch. They both ran off laughing.


End file.
